


Next level

by Anonymous



Category: Christine - Stephen King
Genre: College, Established Relationship, First Time, Fix It, M/M, Smut, both awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dennis and Arnie have been dating for almost a year and decide to take things to the next level.
Relationships: Arnie Cunningham/Dennis Guilder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Next level

There had been changes since the events of Christine. Leigh moved out of town for a fresh start which Dennis didn’t blame her for, he never wanted to step foot in that town again after everything so when she moved out of town he understood. Arnie was lucky to be alive, he doesn’t know how but something made him snap out of it, broke him from the bond he had with Christine and LeBay and Dennis couldn’t be more relieved. It took time to get back to how things used to be and there was still changes in Arnie. Arnie still had a clear breakout free face and he barely wore his glasses unless he was reading but Dennis was relieved to have Arnie back, the Arnie he’s always loved...that right loved.

It’s insane when Dennis thinks about it because of how they’ve basically known each other their whole lives but now here they are, attending the same college together even after the shit with the car Arnie was still able to get in which was a surprise to both him and his parents. They had rented an apartment, living together just the two of them just outside of the campus and what people don’t know is that him and Arnie have been dating for almost a year. As said before it’s insane in a way now that Dennis’ thinks about it, in a way he’s always had feelings for Arnie but he didn’t realise what those feelings were until the whole thing with the car and how he was so close to losing his best friend to it, guess your friend being possessed by a killer car and its owner puts things into perspective huh? 

They had been taking things slow, Dennis never dating a guy before and same with Arnie but Arnie also had this fear of messing everything up especially after his train wreck of a relationship with Leigh. They hadn’t even slept together yet, they’ve been close to multiple times. There’s been nights were Dennis had pulled Arnie into his lap while watching a movie or just hanging out as they’ve made out, feeling it begin to grow heated between them, Arnie’s hands in Dennis’ hair while Dennis’ hands traveled to his waist, the sound of Arnie’s soft gasps traveling right down to his crotch before they end up pulling away because they have some sort of assignment they need to be working on or they’re meeting college friends in less than an hour or the phone rings.

Dennis is usually left frustrated but sometimes relieved because if he’s honest he’s nervous for when it finally happens, Arnie is still a virgin and in a way the idea of being his first is terrifying. Maybe it’s because he’s known Arnie his whole life and he doesn’t want to mess things up between them, they’ll always be best friends first but he has this fear that this could ruin their friendship if things don’t go to plan. 

One morning while they had breakfast Dennis noticed the way Arnie was looking at him, like his eyes were scanning his body but at the same time he looked like he was wanting to say something but was hesitant about it. He looked over at Arnie before he cleared his throat and finally spoke  
“You um...you got any assignments or tests coming up?” Asked Arnie before nervously swallowing.  
“No....do you?” Dennis kind of had an idea of were this was going, the college work had been one of the main things stopping them from doing anything and the way Arnie was looking at him...yeah he knew were this was going.  
“No! No...” Responded Arnie a little too enthusiastic before lowering his voice again. He nervously tapped on the table, swallowing again and nervously licking his lips.  
“You busy tonight?” He then asked causing Dennis to raise his eyebrows at him yeah, he was right about what was going through Arnie’s mind.  
“You asking me on a date?” Teased Dennis before he noticed the pink creeping up on Arnie’s cheeks.  
“Come on man you know what I’m trying to ask! Don’t make this more awkward that it already is!” Sighed Arnie as he leaned back in his chair and put his hands over his face.

“We’re so bad at this!” He exclaimed, muffled through his hands causing Dennis to chuckle.  
“Yes we are but it will pass” he responded before his eyes scanned Arnie.  
“And tonight sounds good” he muttered, voice lower causing Arnie’s eyes to widen a little with surprise and his face to grow a little more flustered as he moved his hands away. Arnie nervously swallowed and nodded his head  
“Good um...you getting the stuff or?”  
“I already have it, we’ll talk about this later yeah?” Responded Dennis before he got up, patting Arnie’s shoulder and taking his dishes to the sink. He’s trying to be casual about it but now this was going to be on his mind all day.

Maybe Arnie should have skipped classes for today because now all he could think about was Dennis’ hands all over him and other things. His mind wondered back to the times they’ve made out on the couch of their apartment, the feel of his lips and the feel of Dennis hardening and pressing up against him and thinking about the size was enough to make Arnie nervously swallow, god he hopes no one could read his mind because this would be really awkward. Dennis was the same, all he could think about was Arnie, he wanted it, he wanted it so bad because all he could think about was the sound of his soft gasps when they’ve kissed or the hitch of his breath, his hands reaching into his hair and the way he shivered slightly when Dennis pressed up against him in the past. Now the idea that the noises and responses that come from Arnie being amplified was enough to stop him from concentrating on the lecture.

They had met up for lunch along with their other friends as they tried to keep casual, pushing aside the not so innocent thoughts that had been on their minds that morning. A whole group of them sat on the field under this large tree in the shade, in a way it’s strange to be were they are now. Lunch used to be just him and Arnie sitting on the bleachers back in school now here they are sitting with a group of people on a field on campus under some large tree in the shade. They’re different to the people they associated with in school, they all seem very artistic and energetic and they don’t shove Arnie out and in honesty the girls in the group seem to adore him, although Dennis has often wondered if they knew Arnie in school would they have given him the same treatment others did to him? Sometimes he feels a little jealous with the way Candice and Abby are quite affectionate around him but they’re like that with everyone else in the group, they’re like that with him. He knows it’s ridiculous to be jealous because he knows how things are between him and Arnie behind closed doors.

“So! From what I hear theres a house party happening tonight which means beer” Started James to the group  
“You guys in?” He asked next as the girls agreed and a few others sitting around them.  
“You’re quiet Bert and Ernie!” Teased James as he pointed at both Dennis and Arnie.  
“Bert and Ernie?” Asked Arnie as he raised an eyebrow.  
“Because you two are so close! It’s adorable really” joined in Abby causing Dennis and Arnie to look at each other with amusement.  
“Yeah wish I was close with my childhood friends” Said Candice with a smirk as she picked at the Orange in her hand.

“So come on, you in?” Asked James again as the two looked at each other, they can’t exactly tell them what their plan for tonight was because first of all no one knows they’re together not even their families and second of all this was between them.   
“We kind of have plans” Said Arnie but now he wasn’t sure how else to explain before Dennis thankfully filled in for him.  
“Yeah me and Arnie have finished our assignments for now so we thought we’d just have a easy night and watch a movie or something before they throw anymore on us” Explained Dennis.  
“See I wish I was as responsible as you guys!” Exclaimed James as he pointed with his hand at the two.  
“I should probably do the same but instead I’m most likely going to drink until I feel like shit tomorrow” he continued as Abby raised her hand up in agreement.  
“Well I’m proud of you both” Said Candice in awe before coming to sit in between them and putting one arm over Dennis’ shoulders and the other over Arnie’s before she pulled them both close to her.  
“You guys have your limitations unlike us and I’m sure you guys have done well in your assignments” She exclaimed causing the others to laugh and shake their heads in amusement. 

“Okay!” She started as she patted them both.  
“I have a class so I’ll see you guys tonight and I’ll see you two tomorrow or something!” She said before pressing a kiss to Dennis’ cheek and then pressing a kiss to Arnie’s causing them to laugh before she was getting up to walk away.   
————  
It turns out their fake excuse to their friends of not going to the house party was not actually a lie as they both sat on the couch of the apartment watching a movie and eating pizza at one point as it was silent between the two. They planned for it to happen tonight but because they were both so awkward they didn’t know how to make the first move. Dennis is wondering why he’s so nervous, he can understand Arnie’s nerves because he’s never done this before but he’s had sex multiple times so why was he so nervous? Maybe it’s because it’s Arnie, this wasn’t some random hookup it was someone he’s cared about his whole life and god he doesn’t want this to be awkward or a terrible experience for them both. From the corner of his eye he could see Arnie fixated on the screen, his blue shirt had the first few buttons unbuttoned to expose the shirt underneath a little meaning his neck was on display and easy access for him. 

So maybe this was the first move he needed to take, he shuffled closer to Arnie before slowly leaning closer towards him. He felt Arnie jump a little as his lips touched his skin, soft and lingering. The feel of Dennis’ tongue along with his lips causing a shakey breath to leave Arnie’s lips, he couldn’t move to look at Dennis’ because their heads would clash so he kept his eyes on the screen, no longer paying attention to the movie. Once of Dennis’ hands reached up to his cheek before his lips latched onto a sensitive part of his neck causing a soft moan to leave Arnie’s lips and the sound causing pleasuring shivers to travel down Dennis’ own body. His teeth gently scraping across the now mark on his neck before his lips left his skin to reveal the bruise.

“You asshole” breathed Arnie a smile on his lips as he knew what was there, luckily it was Friday so maybe the bruise would be more or less gone by Monday. Dennis smiled against Arnie’s neck before his lips continued to trail kisses up to Arnie’s ear.   
“You um...wanna take this back there?” Whispered Dennis nervously as he indicated towards the bedroom. Arnie swallowed before he nodded his head  
“Um, yeah sure” he responded and it sounded so stupid when it left his mouth but Dennis understood it was just nerves. Dennis got up first, taking Arnie’s hand and pulling him up off the couch before they made their way to Dennis’ room. 

As they entered the bedroom out of habit Dennis shut the bedroom door behind him and even locked it before making his way over to the windows and shut the curtains. It’s most likely because he was used to locking his bedroom at home and it’s a habit that stuck with him, sure some of their friends they’ve made in college live on the same student apartment complex as them but it’s not like any of them are gonna walk in.   
“Hey um...” he started before turning to look at Arnie who now awkwardly sat down on the bed.  
“If you wanna stop at any point, it doesn’t matter how far we get I’ll stop” reassured Dennis as Arnie nodded his head.  
“You too” he muttered before Dennis softly smiled and joined him on the bed.

They both kind of looked at each other for a moment, Arnie not sure were to put his hands, his hands hesitatingly reaching up.   
“Just um...lay back” Muttered Dennis as he reached his hands out to gently push Arnie onto the bed before he was moving to straddle him. He looked down at Arnie who looked nervous before he was leaning down to kiss him. Now this they have done many times before, they kissed for a while, the sound of Arnie’s breath hitching in his throat as Dennis’ tongue explored his mouth and the feel of his hand now sliding underneath his shirt. Arnie reached his hands down to unbutton the rest of his own shirt before he was pulling away from the kiss to shrug it off his shoulders before Dennis was lifting himself up onto his knees so that he could remove his own shirt as Arnie went to remove his undershirt.

Arnie being as awkward as he is now had his shirt stuck as he struggled to get it off, of course this would happen to Arnie of all people. Now that Dennis looks at his body he realised how tone he had become, Arnie had decided to join Dennis is working out at the gym and by the looks of things it was starting to pay off. He didn’t look like scrawny small Arnie like he used to, sure he was still small but he was a little bigger, his arms too now looking a little toned like just like his body, his chest beginning to look a little broader too now that he looks as Arnie struggled to get his shirt off. He shuffled down, face close to Arnie’s torso before he was pressing kisses causing a choked gasp to come from Arnie, body tensing a little with surprise before he was relaxing into the touch. Dennis smirked as he continued to press kisses, Arnie finally getting his shirt off and throwing it across the room in annoyance.  
“Stupid shirt” he muttered causing Dennis to laugh with amusement as he continued to trail kisses down his body.

Arnie softly sighed, relaxing more into the bed.  
“That feels nice” he breathed as Dennis hummed in response before he was trailing kisses back up Arnie’s body before their lips connected again. As they kissed with one hand slowly reached to the belt on Arnie’s pants, untying it before unfastening his pants and sliding his hand into his boxers. A groan erupted deep in Arnie’s throat before he pulled away from the kiss and soft moans left his lips. Dennis bit his lip as he watched the flustered look on Arnie’s face and continued to stroke his cock, feeling it harden in his hand. 

“Shit” breathed Arnie as he closed his eyes, head turned to the side leaving the bruise on his neck from earlier on display as Dennis kept his eyes on him. Slowly leaning down he pressed kisses to his neck again before his lips found another place to mark up. Soft moans leaving Arnie and his hands traveled up Dennis’ body all the way up to his shoulders, and the sound of his moans in his ear before his lips were leaving his neck again, his tongue slowly licking over the mark before pressing a kiss and pulling his hand out of Arnie’s pants. 

Arnie felt himself opening his eyes (not realising they were closed in the first place) as he felt the heat of Dennis’ body against his disappear. He watched as Dennis reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom and lube. His hands reached to Arnie’s pants grabbing them and his boxers before slowly pulling them off leaving him now completely naked before he was removing his own sweatpants and boxers to join him. 

“Holy shit dude” muttered Arnie as he looked at him causing Dennis to raise an eyebrow.  
“What?”  
“Look at you! Perfect body all round” he said almost muttering the last part.  
“And then look at me” he said as Dennis looked at Arnie, there was nothing wrong with his body.  
“Hey! I happen to like your body so stop talking shit about it!” Responded Dennis as Arnie rolled his eyes.  
“You’re just saying that” he muttered as Dennis had opened the cap to the lube and began to put some on his fingers.

“That’s not true” he started as he slowly slid back down to join Arnie, now pressing up against his body again.  
“First of all the working out has been paying off” he said as his hand traveled along his side before reaching his butt.  
“I can’t help but stare at this whenever you bend over” he continued with a smirk as his hand gripped his cheek causing a hitch in his breath. Dennis hand continued to travel to Arnie’s thigh, gripping it tight and hooking it over his hip.  
“I’ve seen the way the girls look at you, sometimes I get a little jealous but I shouldn’t be because they’re not touching here” he said as his hand traveled under his thigh to his butt.  
“Or here” he whispered next as his finger found his hole, slowly circling the puckered skin causing a strangled gasp from Arnie.  
“Sensitive huh?” Teased Dennis before leaning closer to his ear.  
“Maybe tomorrow I can eat you out” he whispered.  
“Holy shit” whispered Arnie in response before he was feeling Dennis’ finger begin to slowly push into him.

“Just relax for me Arnie” he whispered before he was slowly pumping his finger into him.  
“You okay?” He asked as Arnie nodded his head.  
“Y-Yeah” he breathed, voice quiet in fear of what his voice would sound like if he spoke any louder. Slowly he pulled his finger out before returning with another, it felt a little uncomfortable but it wasn’t enough for him to want Dennis to stop. He felt his fingers brush against something to make him tense up a little and his toes to curl before he felt his finger press harder into it causing Arnie to cry out, hiding his face into Dennis’s neck.  
“Right there?” Whispered Dennis with a teasing tone in his voice.  
“R-right there” he whimpered in response and Dennis continued to thrust his fingers inside him, making sure to thrust into that sensitive spot that’s causing Arnie to tremble a little against him. 

Dennis took his time opening him up before he was slowly pulling out and reaching for the condom and putting it on himself. Moving back into the position he was in before he lined up against Arnie’s hole before slowly pushing into him. Arnie hissed a little, fingers gripping hard onto Dennis’ arms.  
“Do you want me to stop?” He Asked as Arnie shook his head.  
“No it-it’s okay” Responded Arnie before Dennis nodded and continued to slowly push until he was all the way inside him. Shit, he was inside Arnie, Arnie Cunningham and it felt fucking amazing. He kept still for a moment, leaning down to pull Arnie into a kiss as he gave him a moment to adjust to him. The kiss deepening before Arnie’s fingers gripped a little harder into his arm as an indication that Dennis could move. Slowly he pulled out before pushing back in, building up a pace. 

Soft moans left Arnie as Dennis’ hand clutched his thigh and went a little faster and harder inside him. Their bodies now beginning to feel hot and sweaty against each other, lips panting against each other’s, lips close and not quite a kiss. He angled his hips and little remembering were that spot was inside him before he was thrusting hard causing Arnie to loudly cry out and god it was the hottest thing Dennis had ever heard.  
“Right there?” Groaned Dennis, teasing and he looked down at him.  
“P-please don’t stop” begged Arnie, close to a sob as Dennis continued to thrust hard and deep. The hand on Arnie’s thigh reached to now hook his leg over Dennis’ shoulder, opening him up and allowing him to go deeper. Arnie’s moans sounded loud and desperate and Dennis felt like he could do this all day if it meant hearing those sounds from him. He imagines Arnie would not last long with the way his moans grew more desperate sounding close to whimpers and sobs, the feel of Pre cum smearing against him as the head of Arnie’s cock was red and leaking begging to be touched and the way his thighs trembled against his body.

“Oh god Dennis” he cried out  
“I’ve got you” He breathed in response before he was taking Arnie’s cock into his hand and thrusting harder, faster and deeper causing Arnie to cry out, legs trying to close in on himself, body pressing against Dennis and tightening around him causing him to groan as Arnie came, releasing into his hand. As Dennis continued to ride out Arnie’s release, slowly continuing to pump his cock, pressing himself closer to Arnie, a whine leaving his throat before he was cumming too. 

They stayed there for a moment catching their breath before Dennis was tilting his head a little to pull Arnie into a tired kiss before pulling away and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Slowly he got up to gently pull out of him and removed the condom before collapsing on top of Arnie. Arnie panted for breath while Dennis pressed kisses against his neck.  
“Holy shit” panted Arnie as Dennis chuckled against his neck.  
“Welcome to the world of being sexually active” said Dennis against his neck with a smile causing Arnie to laugh.

“Hey” Started Dennis as he lifted his head up to look at Arnie.  
“I love you”  
“Love you too”


End file.
